L'embuscade
by Syrene-T
Summary: La Compagnie de Thorin aborde les Monts Brumeux après avoir quitté Fondcombe, ignorant que les orcs d'Azog les ont précédés et leur ont tendu une embuscade. Non, on ne vous avait encore jamais raconté cet épisode-là. Parce qu'il fait trop peur ? A vous de voir.
1. Le cercle de pierres

Haletant, Fili s'arrêta entre deux rochers et décida qu'il pouvait se permettre de souffler un peu. Il en profita pour se retourner et étudier attentivement la pente derrière lui. Il ne vit rien. Qu'un oiseau qui en contrebas se posait un bref instant avant de s'envoler à nouveau. Les derniers rayons du soleil auréolaient la crête des montagnes d'un mince liséré rouge mais, déjà, le crépuscule envahissait tout le ciel. La nuit malheureusement ne gênerait pas les orcs, qui y voyaient presque mieux dans l'obscurité qu'en plein jour.

A nouveau, le jeune nain examina soigneusement les alentours. Aucune trace de ses ennemis. Mais, malheureusement, aucune trace non plus des siens... Inquiet, Fili se tourna et leva les yeux. Le sommet était proche, le cercle constitué des pierres dressées à son faîte bien visible, mais rien ne bougeait. Etait-il donc le premier ? Il avait pourtant fait un long détour pour arriver jusqu'ici et il n'avait pas abordé le Pic Couronné, ainsi qu'ils l'avaient l'appelé, par son versant le moins abrupt... Les derniers mètres seraient d'ailleurs les plus difficiles à franchir.

Fili reprit haleine et entreprit d'achever son escalade. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin tout en haut, la nuit était presque entièrement tombée. Et les lieux étaient tristement déserts. Lentement, le garçon fit le tour du "cercle", scrutant les ténèbres qui lentement s'épaississaient sur les Monts Brumeux. Il ne vit ni n'entendit rien, que le hululement assourdi d'une chouette qui s'éveillait, très loin. Où donc pouvaient être les autres ?

Beaucoup plus tôt dans la journée, la Compagnie de Thorin avait abordé les pentes abruptes de la montagne après son séjour à Fondcombe. Le temps était beau, ils étaient tous reposés après les quelques jours passés chez les elfes et la bonne humeur régnait dans le groupe.

Bonne humeur qui avait perduré jusqu'à ce que les orcs apparaissent sur le versant qui leur faisait face. Proches, beaucoup trop proches. Une troupe bien armée. Et nombreuse. Une bonne quarantaine, facile. Bien trop nombreux pour que les nains puissent leur livrer bataille et espérer s'en tirer. Et bien trop près pour leur laisser la possibilité de prendre le large. Pas ensemble, en tous cas. La vélocité des wargs n'est plus à démontrer et ils auraient été rattrapés très vite.

\- On se disperse, avait décidé Thorin. Chacun de son côté.

Regardant autour de lui, laissant son regard parcourir l'impressionnante chaîne de montagnes qu'ils entendaient traverser, il avait soudain désigné un sommet du menton :

\- On se retrouve là-bas. Au sommet de ce pic couronné, dans le cercle de pierres.

La description était parfaitement adéquate : le sommet, moyennement haut, que désignait Thorin était surmonté de ce qui de loin ressemblait à une couronne minérale dans laquelle les nains reconnurent du premier coup d'œil l'un de ces curieux endroits ou de hautes pierres dressées à la verticale vers le ciel forment un cercle souvent parfait. Ce dernier leur permettrait, avec l'abri et la position élevée qu'il représentait, de se défendre avec efficacité même s'ils n'avaient pas entre-temps semé leurs ennemis.

Bien sûr cette manœuvre comportait de nombreux risques : car ainsi livrés à eux-mêmes, les nains gagneraient sans doute en rapidité pour se déplacer et en facilité pour se cacher mais, en contrepartie, chacun serait désormais isolé face au danger. D'un autre côté, à treize contre quarante (le hobbit ne comptait pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de se battre), ils n'avaient aucune chance. Ils se seraient fait massacrer jusqu'au dernier. En se dispersant et en multipliant leurs pistes, ils avaient non seulement l'espoir de voir quelques-uns d'entre eux s'échapper mais encore pouvaient-ils espérer que les orcs eux aussi se sépareraient.

Tout cela s'était passé en début d'après-midi, des heures auparavant, et Fili trouvait terriblement inquiétant de ne voir encore aucun des siens au lieu de rendez-vous. Le cœur serré, le garçon s'assit au pied d'un rocher et fouilla son paquetage pour en tirer un morceau de pain qu'il se mit à mâchouiller sans enthousiasme. Dix minutes plus tard, il tendait l'oreille et se redressait en silence : il avait entendu du bruit. Oui. Quelqu'un approchait, par le versant sud. Des pierres roulaient sous les pieds de celui qui arrivait. Puis Fili l'entendit souffler.

Il se coula silencieusement dans le noir. Il distingua bientôt une silhouette massive et réprima un soupir de soulagement.

\- Dwalin, fit-il à mi-voix, en se redressant.

Par réflexe, l'autre leva à demi la hache qu'il tenait en main puis la rabaissa aussitôt.

\- Fili. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Ça va, grogna le guerrier.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha, le garçon vit que sa hache était tachée de sang noir. Et qu'une large place humide maculait la manche de son ami.

\- Ils t'ont rejoint ?

\- Deux d'entre eux seulement. Deux de moins, conclut Dwalin, laconique.

Il regarda autour de lui :

\- Tu es tout seul ?

\- Hélas oui.

Dwalin grommela dans sa barbe mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Au même moment, on entendit des cailloux dégringoler en une sorte de mini avalanche quelque part dans l'obscurité, puis un bruit sourd, comme si quelqu'un était tombé. Cela venait du flanc de la montagne, pas très loin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? chuchota Fili. L'un des nôtres ?

\- Ohé ! fit alors une voix familière plus bas, pas très fort. Ohé !

\- C'est Ori, dit Fili.

Il descendit à la rencontre de son ami. Le jeune nain avait dû tomber plusieurs fois, car il était couvert de poussière et ses mains étaient écorchées. Mais il ne semblait pas blessé. Lorsqu'il parvint au sommet, accompagné de Fili, il écarquilla les yeux et prit un air effaré :

\- Seulement nous trois ? J'étais sûr d'être le dernier…

Ils échangèrent tous un regard sombre. Il se passa plus d'une heure avant qu'un nouveau membre de la Compagnie les rejoigne. Deux, plutôt. C'était Thorin. Flanqué d'un hobbit exténué qui se laissa aussitôt tomber sur le sol pour récupérer. Bilbon était le seul membre de la troupe à ne pas être parti tout seul de son côté. Tout le monde savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu s'en tirer.

\- Vous, avait décrété Thorin d'un ton sans réplique, vous venez avec moi.

Bilbon avait obéi sans discuter, tout en pensant qu'il aurait préféré n'importe quel autre nain. Thorin le considérait si manifestement comme un parfait imbécile ! Cela n'avait pas été aussi terrible qu'il l'avait craint, cependant. Même lorsque ces orcs... Mais il avait fait de son mieux. Dommage, pensait Bilbon, dont les paupières se fermaient déjà, dommage que Balin n'ait pas été là pour voir. Avec son "coupe-papier" il avait frappé l'un des monstres. Il ne l'avait pas tué, non. Il avait frappé trop au hasard pour ça. Mais il l'avait sérieusement blessé. Cependant, Thorin s'étant défait de ses adversaires et ayant achevé celui que Bilbon avait "commencé", il s'était tourné vers le semi homme. Du sang coulait de son cuir chevelu sur son visage mais il ne paraissait pas gravement blessé.

\- C'était bien joué, avait-il admis d'un ton bref. Cette créature m'aurait frappé par derrière. Mais un jour que nous aurons du temps, Monsieur Sacquet, je vous apprendrai à manier une épée.

C'était plus gentil que la plupart des paroles que Thorin lui avait adressées jusque-là, pensait Bilbon tandis que le sommeil le gagnait. Bon, ce n'était pas _vraiment_ gentil, mais par rapport à l'habitude... Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il gâche tout par sa remarque idiote :

\- Je voudrais que Gandalf soit avec nous.

Gandalf était resté à Fondcombe. Il devait les rejoindre plus tard, allez savoir quand... Thorin avait aussitôt retrouvé son expression exaspérée et sa voix cinglante :

\- Nous nous passerons du magicien. Venez, dépêchez-vous. Ne traînez pas.

Après ça il avait été désagréable tout du long, houspillant constamment son compagnon pour le presser d'avancer plus vite. La routine, quoi. Enroulé dans ses propres bras, Bilbon s'endormit à même le sol de pierre, trop épuisé pour seulement déballer sa couverture. A quelques pas de lui, Ori prit la parole d'une voix tremblante :

\- Qu'allons-nous faire si les autres ne viennent pas ?

\- Nous allons attendre jusqu'au lever du jour, décida Thorin. En cas de besoin, nous nous défendrons mieux ici qu'ailleurs.

Il avait parlé d'une voix brève et personne ne répondit. Ils nourrissaient tous les quatre les mêmes pensées et les mêmes inquiétudes, pour leurs amis et leurs proches, frères ou neveu. Ils eurent beau décider de se relayer pour monter la garde, aucun d'eux ne parvint à dormir.

Aucun membre de leur groupe de les rejoignit plus. Peut-être fallait-il voir le bon côté des choses : ils n'eurent pas non plus à subir la moindre attaque. Lorsque le ciel commença à s'éclaircir, ils commencèrent à tourner nerveusement en rond, faisant le tour du cercle de pierres en interrogeant anxieusement les pentes de la montagne. Rien. Personne. Les lieux étaient totalement déserts.

\- Ce n'est presque pas possible, émit enfin Fili. Que tous... enfin, je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé mais... je n'arrive pas à croire...

Ses compagnons ne pipèrent mot. Tous arboraient la même mine soucieuse. Bientôt, le soleil levant darda un doigt lumineux entre deux sommets et la lumière grandit rapidement. Ne sachant que faire, Ori s'approcha de Bilbon et le secoua gentiment par l'épaule :

\- Réveillez-vous. Il fait jour.

\- Mon oncle, qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda Fili au même instant.

Sa nervosité augmentait de minute en minute. Thorin hésitait. La bonne chose à faire, la plus sensée, était de continuer leur chemin au plus vite, en s'efforçant de passer inaperçus. Car tôt ou tard, si les orcs parcouraient la montagne, les wargs renifleraient leurs traces. Il valait mieux essayer de les distancer et de gagner des lieux plus sûrs. Oui mais, et sa compagnie ? Bien sûr, si d'autres membres de leur groupe finissaient quand même par arriver ici, ne voyant personne ils auraient sans doute l'idée eux aussi de poursuivre leur route. D'autant qu'on pouvait leur laisser un message codé, avec quelques pierres. Oui. Mais n'empêche.

Et si, pendant qu'ils se trouvaient là, les corps des leurs gisaient déjà quelque part au fond d'un ravin ? Evidemment, dans ce cas, de même que si leurs amis étaient tombés aux mains des orcs, il était d'ores et déjà trop tard pour les sauver. Surtout à quatre, car le semi homme ne comptait définitivement pas. Bon d'accord, Dwalin en valait bien deux à lui tout seul. Facilement. Fili et lui-même n'étaient pas des adversaires à négliger. Certes. On était quand même encore loin du compte. D'autant qu'Ori au contraire, s'il ne manquait ni de courage ni de détermination, n'était cependant pas exactement le meilleur des combattant, celui que l'on voudrait avoir avec soi dans une situation très critique ou très dangereuse. Poursuivre sa route en laissant les autres derrière lui répugnait à Thorin. D'un autre côté, en quoi les aiderait-il en restant ici à ne rien faire ? Seul son cœur lui commandait de rester, admit le prince nain avec lassitude. Et son cœur ne pouvait rien pour personne.

\- Nous allons attendre encore deux heures, puis nous continuerons notre chemin, dit-il enfin d'une voix morne. En espérant éviter les orcs.

Il s'attendait à ce que Fili proteste. Or, il entendit bien la voix de son neveu mais celui-ci ne prononça pas du tout les paroles que son oncle pensait entendre : sa voix avait quelque chose de surnaturellement calme lorsqu'il dit simplement :

\- Trop tard.

Surnaturellement calme et totalement désespéré. Thorin eut le pressentiment du malheur. Il fit signe à Dwalin, Ori et Bilbon de rester en arrière et se hâta de rejoindre Fili, qui se tenait appuyé de l'épaule contre l'une des pierres dressées et regardait la pente en contrebas. Le regard de Thorin plongea dans la même direction et son cœur manqua un battement. Leurs ennemis avaient en effet dû se séparer aussi, car ils n'étaient plus qu'une quinzaine à escalader les flancs de la montagne. Une quinzaine d'orcs montés sur leurs wargs et un prisonnier.

Ce dernier avait les poignets liés à une sorte de longue perche posée sur ses épaules, qui l'obligeait à garder les bras étendus. Penchés sur l'encolure de leurs hideuses montures, deux de ses ravisseurs en maintenaient les extrémités, le poussant en avant au premier rang de leur horde crasseuse.

\- Eh ! brailla celui qui menait ladite horde en levant le nez et en voyant les deux nains. Eh, Ecu-de-Chêne !

Le visage de l'intéressé n'exprima rien, bien qu'il soit réellement surpris : comment cet orc savait-il qui il était ? Ils ne s'étaient même pas approchés les uns des autres jusqu'à cet instant. Bon d'accord, tous les orcs se ressemblent plus ou moins, unis dans la même laideur et la même puanteur. Malgré tout, et bien que la petite troupe soit encore à une bonne centaine de mètres d'eux, Thorin ne voyait rien de familier dans celui-là.

\- On se connaît ? lança-t-il en réponse, d'un ton qu'il fut heureux de pouvoir rendre désinvolte.

L'orc ricana et désigna le captif du regard :

\- Et toi, tu connais ce nain ?

Thorin jeta à Fili un très rapide regard avant de murmurer rapidement, à voix basse :

\- Surtout ne dis rien. Quoi qu'il arrive. Peu importe ce qu'ils savent ou croient savoir. Inutile de leur révéler, ou confirmer, qu'ils détiennent un otage de cette importance.

Fili acquiesça d'un infime mouvement de tête tandis que son oncle haussait à nouveau la voix à l'intention à l'orc :

\- Je devrais ?

\- Les nains ont la vue basse, c'est connu, riposta l'autre. Attends, on arrive... tu verras peut-être mieux d'ici un instant.

\- Dwalin, Ori, fit Thorin, toujours à voix basse, sans tourner la tête. Fichez le camp. Par le versant opposé. Tout de suite.

Il aurait donné cher, très cher, pour pouvoir renvoyer Fili également. Mais outre que les orcs avaient eu tout le temps de le remarquer, il savait qu'au vu des circonstances son neveu refuserait de lui obéir. Et Thorin le comprenait trop bien pour s'en indigner.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ori d'une voix effrayée.

Dwalin devait avoir deviné, à voir son air sombre. Thorin expliqua, toujours à voix basse et très rapidement :

\- Ils tiennent Kili. Et ils savent qui je suis. Filez. Et emmenez le hobbit. Dépêchez-vous. Si vous rencontrez les nôtres en chemin, emmenez-les avec vous, eux aussi. Je vous donnerai autant de temps que je le pourrais.

Il ne leur dit pas qu'il n'y avait guère de chance qu'ils se revoient après cela. Dwalin le savait parfaitement. Il ne le savait même que trop bien :

\- Non, Thorin ! objecta-t-il d'une voix tendue.

\- Maintenant ! le coupa l'intéressé d'un ton qui ne prêtait pas à la moindre discussion.

Dwalin lui lança un regard lourd de détresse et de désapprobation, puis il se détourna d'un geste brusque.

\- Je refuse de vous abandonner ici, protesta Bilbon, qui avait suivi l'échange avec une terreur grandissante. Il y a sûrement quelque chose à faire qui...

Dwalin le saisit par le bras et l'entraîna, poussant Ori tout aussi décontenancé que le semi homme vers le versant ouest de la montagne.

\- Mais... mais... ?! protesta le jeune nain.

\- Viens ! gronda Dwalin et le poussant plus fort. Ne traîne pas. Vous aussi, ajouta-t-il pour Bilbon qui résistait, avancez !

Fili poussa un bref soupir. Il avait craint que son oncle lui ordonne de partir avec les autres. Et quel que soit le respect qu'il éprouvait pour lui, jamais il n'aurait pu se résoudre à obéir. Si ses proches devaient mourir ici, il se devait d'être à leurs côtés. Jusqu'au bout.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-il.

Thorin ne répondit pas. Il suivait la progression des orcs qui continuaient à escalader la montagne. Ils s'arrêtèrent à trente mètres du cercle de pierre.

\- Alors ? reprit celui qui apparemment commandait le groupe. Tu vois mieux, à présent ?

\- J'y vois parfaitement, merci, répondit froidement Thorin.

\- Alors jette tes armes. Et le blondinet, et tous ceux qui sont avec toi aussi. Et descendez gentiment, les mains bien en vue.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je les leur attache, leurs mains ? railla Thorin. Et encore, ils pourraient donner des coups de pied... ou mordre. Les nains ne sont pas des bêtes comme vous mais ils ont de très bonnes dents... Viens donc nous chercher, si tu oses faire un seul pas de plus !

L'orc eut un rictus qui découvrit ses chicots noirâtre et étendit paresseusement le bras, pour placer sa lame ébréchée sur la gorge du prisonnier :

\- Ne fais pas le malin ! prévint-il d'un ton menaçant. Je pourrais perdre patience. Vous avez une minute pour vous décider.

Fili jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son oncle, tout en se mordant nerveusement les lèvres, avant de reporter son attention sur le groupe en contrebas. Thorin dut quand même prendre une grande inspiration avant de riposter à nouveau :

\- Nous décider à quoi ? Je ne le sauverai pas. Pourquoi devrais-je sacrifier trois vies là où je peux n'en perdre qu'une seule ?

Fili le regarda à nouveau, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, mais ne broncha pas. Il ressentait cruellement la vérité des paroles prononcées. Kili était perdu. Fili n'était pas assez bête pour croire que les orcs épargneraient un seul d'entre eux s'ils acceptaient de se rendre. N'empêche, c'était dur à supporter. Il se demanda comment Thorin parvenait à garder ce calme de façade. Lui n'en aurait pas été capable, il en était certain. Il repensa à Dwalin, Ori et Bilbon. Chaque seconde de cette horrible conversation donnait un peu plus de temps à leurs amis pour s'éloigner. Trouveraient-ils leur salut au bout de la route ? Il fallait l'espérer. Par-delà la distance qui les séparait, Fili croisa le regard fataliste de son jeune frère. Kili savait comme eux qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir.

Leur ennemi cependant remit son épée au fourreau et donna quelques ordres en langue noire. Thorin la comprenait très mal et Fili pas du tout. Mais c'était sans importance : les actes suppléèrent très vite aux mots. Les deux monstres qui tenaient les extrémités de la perche à laquelle était lié le captif mirent pied à terre et s'écartèrent un peu, entraînant Kili avec eux, puis l'abandonnèrent, en équilibre instable sur la pente caillouteuse, avant de rejoindre les leurs. Lorsqu'ils se baissèrent tous pour ramasser des pierres sur le sol, Fili cessa de respirer et Thorin serra les poings.

Le chef du groupe lança un ordre bref et les projectiles volèrent. Kili ploya sous la grêle qui s'abattait sur lui et tomba à genoux, la nuque courbée. Fili, ce fut plus fort que lui, eut un mouvement pour se précipiter à son secours. La poigne de Thorin le retint :

\- Non.

\- Mon oncle, je t'en prie...

\- Reste tranquille.

\- Ils vont le tuer !

\- Ils nous tueront tous. Ne bouge pas.

Kili redressa lentement la tête, ses longs cheveux cachant en partie son visage. Pas suffisamment cependant pour dissimuler deux blessures sanglantes, l'une à la joue, l'autre sur le front. S'il y en avait d'autres, elles étaient dissimulées par ses vêtements.

L'orc parut satisfait. Il regarda à nouveau en direction des nains, au-dessus de lui :

\- Toujours pas décidés ?

Thorin ne répondit pas. Il ne s'en sentait plus la force.

\- Lancez-lui une nouvelle volée, ordonna tranquillement l'autre, cette fois en langue commune. Qu'ils entendent craquer ses os. Cela leur donnera peut-être à réfléchir.

Fili se détourna d'un mouvement saccadé :

\- Je ne peux pas supporter ça. Thorin, c'est mon frère !

\- C'est le fils de ma sœur, répliqua Thorin entre ses dents serrées. Nous devons donner du temps aux autres.

\- En sacrifiant Kili ? se révolta le jeune nain.

Thorin le regarda. Sans rien dire. Un regard hanté, sombre comme la nuit, dépourvu d'espoir.

\- Parce que tu t'imagines que si nous cédons, ils le laisseront en vie ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Là en bas, ils entendirent l'impact des pierres sifflantes s'abattre à nouveau sur le captif. Fili réprima un sanglot et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas continuer à regarder ça.

Thorin quant à lui dut prendre sur lui-même pour reporter son regard sur la pente de la montagne. Il pâlit malgré lui. Kili était à présent prostré sur le sol. On aurait pu le croire sans connaissance mais son oncle le voyait bouger. Il semblait chercher à se redresser. La perche à laquelle étaient liés ses bras le gênait. Les orcs furetaient ici et là pour trouver de nouvelles pierres.

\- Remettez-le debout ! lança leur chef.

Il suffit à Thorin de voir le visage exsangue et strié de sang de son neveu pour savoir qu'il ne supporterait pas un troisième jet de caillasses. Il n'avait pas poussé un seul cri et de là où il se trouvait, son oncle pouvait voir ses mâchoires contractées. Mais il était pâle comme la mort et titubait sur ses jambes. Combien de dégâts déjà occasionnés à son corps ? Si d'ores et déjà aucun de ses organes n'avait éclaté, cela ne tarderait plus. Ou alors il finirait par avoir le visage ou le crâne fracassé. Une bien vilaine fin, dans tous les cas.

\- Je ne le sauverai pas, pensa Thorin, la mort dans l'âme.

Il savait que c'était vrai. Fili et lui-même étaient condamnés également. Seuls Dwalin, Ori, le semi homme et peut-être les autres, s'ils étaient encore en vie, avaient une chance. A condition de pouvoir s'éloigner autant que possible d'ici. Sitôt qu'ils parviendraient au cercle de pierres, les wargs flaireraient leur piste. Il fallait leur donner du temps. Autant de temps que possible. Thorin aurait tant voulu que Fili parte avec eux ! Il était trop tard, à présent. Trop tard.

\- Prêts ? lança le chef orc trente mètres plus bas.

\- Arrêtez ! rugit Thorin.

La raison est une chose. Mais la vérité était que pas plus que Fili il n'en pouvait supporter davantage. Il adressa mentalement ses plus sincères excuses à ses amis :

\- Pardonne-moi, Dwalin. Navré, vraiment.

Il s'était dégagé de l'abri du cercle de pierres, les mains grandes ouvertes pour montrer qu'il ne tenait aucune arme. Il pensa qu'il pouvait quand même essayer de gagner encore quelques instants pour ses amis. Il pouvait encore prolonger cette fausse discussion. Chaque minute pouvait avoir son importance.

\- Laissez-le, ajouta-t-il d'un ton qui n'avait rien perdu de son autorité et de sa superbe.

\- Mahal, quel idiot je fais ! pensa-t-il dans le même instant. Maintenant, je vais les voir mourir tous les deux.

Malgré cela, il ne fit aucun geste pour revenir en arrière. Et il n'eut pas le courage de chercher à retenir Fili qui venait de le dépasser et, au risque de tomber, dévalait la pente en courant pour rejoindre son jeune frère.

Ils étaient piégés dès le départ, pensa encore Thorin, lugubre. Peut-être que si Dwalin était resté à sa place il n'aurait pas cédé, lui. Peut-être. Pas sûr. Et de toute manière, comment aurait-il pu demander un tel sacrifice à son meilleur ami, presque un frère ? Non, c'était à lui, en tant que chef, de rester. Et à personne d'autre. Ce qu'il aurait dû faire en revanche, c'était assommer Fili et demander à Dwalin de l'emmener avec lui. Sauf qu'un tel poids l'aurait ralenti et encombré, diminuant ainsi ses chances –leurs chances- d'échapper aux orcs.

Au fond il n'y avait aucune solution.

Aucune.

Leur sort était scellé depuis le premier instant.

 **00000000000**

 **C'est joyeux, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, autant vous dire tout de suite que les chapitres suivants (quatre en tout) sont de la même veine.**


	2. La flèche et la cible

**Comme je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement à Delya et Jojominette, un petit mot ici.**

 **Ah non mais je suis très consciente que ça doit faire hyper mal. Pire, on en meurt. En même temps, une pluie de fleurs ne ressemblerait pas trop aux orcs, pas vrai ?**

 **Ce chapitre-ci risque aussi de piquer vos cœurs sensibles (de même que le prochain). Pour cette fois, c'est surtout moral. Bonne lecture quand même !**

 **Delya : comme tu vas commencer à le voir ici, Dwalin, Bilbon et Ori ont eux-mêmes pas mal d'ennuis.**

 **000000000000000**

Dès l'instant où les nains avaient vu surgir une bande d'orcs de derrière les rochers de la montagne, ils avaient pensé à l'un de ces mauvais hasards malheureusement fréquents sur les routes de la Terre du Milieu.

Thorin, Fili et Kili apprirent de leurs ennemis qu'en fait, tel n'était pas le cas. Les orcs savaient qu'ils viendraient, ils savaient qui ils étaient et où ils allaient et ils s'étaient placés en embuscade pour les intercepter. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu en revanche, c'était que les nains "se débanderaient comme une bande de lapins trouillards qui cherchent à regagner leurs terriers". Ils avaient pensé que leurs adversaires feraient front et qu'il serait alors facile de les écraser.

\- Nous avons retrouvé tous les autres, assura le chef de la bande (il se nommait Durzül) avec un sourire sadique. Nous les avons trouvés et les avons tués, un à un. Nous n'avons gardé que celui-ci (il désigna Kili) pour te faire sortir de ton trou à rat, Ecu-de-Chêne.

Thorin doutait très fortement de ces paroles. Si les orcs avaient retrouvé et tué les membres de sa compagnie, ils seraient tous ici. Ils se seraient rassemblés et auraient fait leur rapport. Or, ils n'étaient que quinze. Sur une quarantaine au départ. Certes, les nains pouvaient en avoir tué quelques-uns, mais autant, sûrement pas. Donc, les autres devaient continuer à fouiller la montagne. N'empêche, Thorin aurait donné cher pour savoir comment ces monstres avaient eu vent de leur passage. Et surtout, comment ils savaient qui ils étaient. Comment connaissaient-ils son identité, comment pouvaient-ils savoir que Kili lui était apparentés ? Sa langue le démangeait de poser toutes ces questions mais son orgueil le retenait. Et comment avaient-ils su, pour le Pic Couronné ? Il était impossible qu'ils aient entendu lorsqu'il avait désigné le point de ralliement à la compagnie. Le seul qui aurait pu les renseigner était Kili et Thorin n'avait pas besoin de lui poser la question pour savoir qu'il n'avait rien dit. Tout cela était très inquiétant.

Moins inquiétant toutefois que la situation présente qui, elle, était catastrophique. Non, même pas : elle était désespérée. Thorin et ses deux neveux savaient tous trois que s'ils étaient encore en vie, ce n'était que parce que les orcs devaient vouloir s'amuser un peu avec eux. Ils devaient estimer avoir du temps à perdre en attendant que les leurs les rejoignent. Brrr... on peut être brave, une telle perspective n'en reste pas moins... comment dire ? Enfin, personne en Terre du Milieu, ni nain, ni homme ni elfe n'envisagerait d'un cœur serein et tranquille de tomber vivant aux mains des orcs, n'est-ce pas ? Et même si l'on affirme que tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir, hum… comment dire ? Le pire, c'était que les trois prisonniers ne se sentaient pas le droit d'espérer que les choses iraient vite : leurs ennemis feraient certainement durer le plaisir aussi longtemps que possible, de préférence jusqu'au retour de leurs compagnons. Or, si ceux-ci revenaient rapidement, cela signifierait qu'ils avaient trouvé les autres nains.

Kili devait être sévèrement contusionné par les jets de pierre mais il ne paraissait pas sérieusement blessé. Pour combien de temps ? Sans doute pas tellement. Du reste, Thorin et Fili étaient passablement débraillés, échevelés et portaient eux aussi un certain nombre d'ecchymoses ici et là : les orcs en les capturant les avaient quelque peu bousculés... pour dire les choses avec délicatesse. Il fallait admettre aussi qu'ils avaient repoussé avec hauteur les premiers qui avaient posé leurs pattes sur eux… ceci ayant entraîné cela.

Sur les quinze orcs qui étaient arrivés au cercle de pierres, au sommet du Pic Couronné, trois étaient partis sur les traces de Dwalin, Ori et Bilbon, alertés par leurs wargs qui flairaient la piste d'un air insistant. Les captifs ne pouvaient que supputer les chances de leurs amis contre trois orcs et trois wargs. Ils ne pouvaient malheureusement rien d'autre pour eux qu'espérer et formuler des vœux pour qu'ils parviennent à s'échapper. Les douze monstres restants avaient entraîné les trois nains dans une longue course à travers la montagne, jusqu'à une sorte de vallée dans laquelle ne poussaient que des mousses grisâtres, quelques arbustes rabougris et, par endroit, des pins clairsemés. C'était là qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés alors que le soleil était déjà très haut dans le ciel. Autant de temps de gagné, si l'on voulait, songeaient Thorin et ses neveux : ils étaient à présent bien trop loin de tout pour espérer que, par quelque miracle ou gros coup de chance, leurs amis puissent les retrouver à temps. De toute manière, il aurait fallu qu'ils soient : un, au courant de la situation, ce qui n'avait pas la moindre chance d'être le cas, deux, qu'ils sachent où les orcs les avaient emmenés, ce qui était illusoire. Il aurait fallu également que, ces deux conditions étant réunies, ils puissent se rassembler. Autant oublier tout cela tout de suite.

Thorin eut tout de même une pensée pour Dwalin (car concernant les autres, il ne savait absolument pas où ils en étaient et quelle était leur situation) : à l'heure actuelle, son ami lui aussi se trouvait dans une situation précaire. C'était un guerrier redoutable, certes, mais il avait des adversaires coriaces et dangereux à ses trousses, Ori seul pour l'aider dans la mesure de ses moyens et Bilbon qui n'était qu'un fardeau. Pas brillant.

\- Mieux que nous néanmoins, pensa Thorin, qui trouva dans cette pensée une certaine consolation.

Les orcs attachèrent les trois prisonniers aux rochers les plus adéquats. Sans guère de ménagement et en serrant fortement leurs liens. Après quoi ils se désaltérèrent longuement à un ruisseau tout proche et entreprirent de se restaurer, vautrés à même le sol. Profitant de l'accalmie et de l'éloignement de ses ennemis, Thorin tourna la tête vers le plus jeune de ses neveux, dont le regard s'assombrit en voyant la pommette tuméfiée qu'arborait son oncle. Le sang qui avait coulé de son cuir chevelu, sur son visage et jusque dans son cou, résultat de la blessure reçue la veille, avait séché en longues traînées brunâtres. La joue abîmée était récente et allait de pair avec l'œil au beurre noir de Fili et son oreille sanguinolente.

\- Kili, ça va ? demanda Thorin.

C'était une question stupide étant données les circonstances mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la poser.

\- Mal partout, grogna le jeune nain. Mais rien de cassé, je crois. Peut-être une côte fêlée, mais pas brisée, je ne crois pas. Vous n'auriez jamais dû vous rendre à cause de moi.

\- Ça n'aurait rien changé, soupira Thorin. Ils t'auraient tué à coups de pierres et puis ils seraient venus nous chercher. A deux, nous ne les aurions pas arrêtés. Nous n'avions aucune chance d'avoir le dessus.

\- Où sont les autres ?

Thorin secoua la tête en signe d'incertitude :

\- Dwalin et Ori sont les seuls, à part nous, à avoir gagné le lieu de rendez-vous. Ils ont filé avec le hobbit pendant que nous essayions d'occuper les orcs. J'espère qu'ils vont s'en sortir. Toi, comment t'es-tu fait prendre ?

Kili arbora un air contrit.

\- Je pensais les avoir semés, dit-il. J'avais fait un grand détour pour ne pas les attirer du côté du Pic Couronné mais ça n'a servi à rien. J'allais escalader les parois d'un ravin pour prendre le chemin du cercle de pierres quand j'ai entendu le cri de chasse de leurs wargs.

Il soupira à son tour :

\- Ils étaient là avant que j'ai trouvé le moyen de leur fausser compagnie. J'en ai tué plusieurs avec mes flèches mais ils étaient trop nombreux. J'ai été étonné qu'ils ne me tuent pas tout de suite, avant de comprendre ce qu'ils avaient en tête.

\- Comment ont-ils su où nous devions nous retrouver ?

Le visage de Kili s'assombrit :

\- Aucune idée. Ils le savaient déjà quand ils m'ont pris. J'ai d'abord eu peur qu'ils aient torturé l'un des nôtres pour le faire parler mais je ne crois pas qu'ils auraient eu le temps pour ça.

\- Tu n'as vu aucun de nos amis ?

\- Non, aucun. Vous êtes les seuls.

\- Ces orcs savent beaucoup de choses, murmura Fili. C'est assez effrayant. Ils savaient apparemment aussi qui était Kili. J'aimerais savoir comment ils ont appris tout cela.

\- Moi aussi, murmura Thorin, lugubre.

Il se souvenait que déjà, ils avaient été attaqués par des orcs juste avant d'arriver à Fondcombe. Et déjà, le magicien pensait que ce n'était pas un hasard, que la Compagnie était suivie. A présent, leurs ennemis paraissaient les précéder… que signifiait donc tout cela ?

Thorin ne pouvait pas savoir qu'Azog le Profanateur avait scindé ses troupes en plusieurs groupes plus ou moins importants qu'il avait envoyés en directions des divers cols des Monts Brumeux, tous ayant pour mission de tuer les nains jusqu'au dernier s'ils les interceptaient. Thorin le savait d'autant moins qu'il était persuadé qu'Azog était mort depuis longtemps, et il ne pouvait se douter que de sombres puissances, au pouvoir renaissant, s'étaient juré de l'empêcher de parvenir à son but.

Il ignorait également que parmi les orcs qui les avaient attaqués Bilbon et lui, l'un d'eux n'était pas mort comme il le croyait. Il avait donc très bien entendu le nain dire à son compagnon :

\- Dépêchez-vous, Monsieur Sacquet, ces orcs ne sont pas seuls et nous devons gagner le cercle de pierres au plus vite. Pressons-nous.

L'orc blessé n'avait plus vécu très longtemps après cela, mais il avait encore eu le temps, avant d'expirer, de répéter ces paroles à quelques-uns de ses compagnons, qui avaient surgi peu de temps après le départ de Thorin et Bilbon.

La malchance paraissait s'acharner.

OO00OO

Titubant, hors d'haleine, Bilbon s'arrêta et se plia en deux, les mains crispées sur son flanc.

Assez loin devant, Dwalin s'arrêta et lui lança un coup d'œil excédé. Cependant, il attendit. Essoufflé, Ori qui avait lui aussi plusieurs mètres de retard finit par le rejoindre. Son visage était rouge et couvert de sueur, mais il ne s'était pas plaint une seule fois et n'avait pas l'intention de le faire. En revanche, il s'inquiétait pour le semi homme.

\- Le hobbit, haleta-t-il, ne peut pas nous suivre, Dwalin.

\- S'il ne veut pas servir de pâture aux wargs, grogna le guerrier, il faudra bien qu'il y arrive. Il n'a pas le choix.

Il se passa cependant encore un long moment avant que Bilbon, se traînant plus qu'autre chose, parvienne à la hauteur des nains. Son agilité naturelle lui permettait certes de s'adapter à leur allure, mais il n'avait pas l'entraînement nécessaire pour courir aussi longtemps, surtout sur un terrain aussi inégal et difficile. Il avait fait de son mieux mais c'était peine perdue. Bilbon était un bon marcheur, mais courir des heures, surtout à flanc de montagne, n'était pas exactement le type d'exercice qu'il avait l'habitude de pratiquer.

\- J'ai un... point de côté, souffla-t-il. Je regrette, je ne peux pas... vous suivre.

Avant que ses compagnons aient pu répondre, il les regarda tour à tour, calmement malgré la douleur qui déformait ses traits, et acheva :

\- Continuez sans moi. Vous vous ralentissez à cause de moi, c'est... intolérable. Je me débrouillerai.

Dwalin souffla comme un taureau, si fort que Bilbon sentit ses cheveux trempés de sueur frémir le long de son visage.

\- Venez, dit Dwalin.

Il invita le hobbit à monter sur son dos mais Bilbon recula, l'air choqué.

\- Non, je vous ralentirais encore plus ! Je ne peux pas accepter d'être un fardeau supplémentaire.

\- Ne discutez pas, grogna le nain. Vous nous faites perdre du temps. Vous me ralentirez sans aucun doute mais nous irons cependant encore plus vite qu'en vous attendant sans arrêt ou en nous réglant sur votre allure. Allez, dépêchez-vous.

Ori ne dit rien mais il était content : il savait que les orcs étaient à leur poursuite mais si Dwalin ralentissait l'allure en portant le semi homme, lui-même aurait plus de facilité à le suivre. Dwalin était vraiment un dur... Ori aurait volontiers pensé que la jeunesse aidant, il pouvait aisément courir aussi vite et aussi longtemps qu'un nain faisant plus de deux fois son âge mais, à la vérité, il n'en était rien : Dwalin était aussi fort qu'un ours, aussi endurant qu'un loup, aussi rapide qu'un renard. Ori ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer, même s'il était également excédé... à quoi donc servait d'être jeune, dans ce cas, hein ? Indépendamment de cela, il s'était vraiment inquiété pour le cambrioleur, tant il était évident que celui-ci ne tiendrait pas longtemps le rythme imposé par leur situation. Oui décidément, il était content que Dwalin ait pris cette décision.

Bilbon par contre, une fois qu'il fut installé sur le dos du guerrier, se sentit totalement ridicule. Ridicule et plus encore : il ne pouvait qu'éprouver de la honte à être ainsi transporté comme un enfant trop jeune pour suivre les adultes ou un vulgaire bagage. Certes, cela partait d'un bon sentiment de la part du nain, mais quand même.

Pendant ce temps-là, au sommet du Pic Couronné, plusieurs nains découvraient un message laconique (quelques pierres disposées d'une certaine façon, selon un code rudimentaire utilisé par les chasseurs de leur clan). Un message ? Façon de parler, bien sûr. C'était tout juste un avertissement. Et une direction. Mais cela suffisait.

OO00OO

Les orcs prirent leur temps pour manger. Les prisonniers quant à eux ne parlèrent presque plus. A quoi bon ? Enfin, la troupe ennemie revint vers eux.

\- Détachez celui-là, ordonna Durzül en désignant Kili.

Pendant que le garçon frottait machinalement ses poignets pour y rétablir la circulation, coupée par des liens trop serrés, l'orc exhiba soudain l'arc du jeune nain avec un semblant de sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Tu sembles plutôt adroit, commenta-t-il. Tu tires vite et bien, j'ai pu le constater. Jusqu'à quelle distance peux-tu décocher une flèche à coup sûr ?

Kili lui lança un regard méprisant et ne répondit pas. L'orc se tourna vers sa horde :

\- A votre avis ?

Suivit un long échange surexcité en langue noire, tous les orcs parlant à la fois et se disputant à qui mieux mieux.

\- Cent pas ?

Nouveau conciliabule, inintelligible pour les prisonniers.

Durzül finit par hocher la tête puis il se tourna vers l'un de ses sbires.

\- Toi, va mesurer la distance. A partir de l'extrémité de la clairière, là-bas, près des trois rochers blancs.

L'orc s'éloigna.

\- Il nous faut une cible.

A la manière dont il se tourna vers Thorin et Fili, au regard diabolique qu'il leur lança, ils comprirent ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- Toi Ecu-de-Chêne, tu joueras tout à l'heure, décréta l'orc. Détachez l'autre.

\- Oh Mahal... pensa Thorin.

Il avait beau s'efforcer de demeurer impassible en apparence, il sentit un froid glacial se répandre en lui.

\- Voyons voir... continuait l'orc en regardant autour de lui avec un sourire en coin. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien faire l'affaire...

\- Pourquoi pas ça, chef ?

L'un de ses comparses exhibait une vieille gourde de cuir. L'œil de Durzül s'alluma.

\- Oui, bien, très bien. Parfait. N'est-ce pas, l'archer ? Cette cible te convient-elle ? Va la remplir de sable, ajouta-t-il pour son subalterne. Ou de gravillons, peu importe. Près du ruisseau. Remplis-la bien.

Quand l'orc revint un moment plus tard, après s'être acquitté de l'ordre, ses compagnons et lui-même attachèrent solidement le réceptacle de cuir, alourdi par le poids des gravillons qui désormais en distendaient les parois, autour de la taille de Fili, de manière à ce qu'il soit solidement fixé, juste sous le sternum.

\- Bien, fit Durzül en se frottant les mains, l'œil pétillant de malice. Nous y sommes. Il tendit son arc à Kili, qui ne parut pas s'en apercevoir.

\- Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Tu vas prendre ton arc et une seule flèche. Tu vas te placer là-bas, près des rochers blancs. Et ton ami, eh bien ! Il va aller prendre place à cent pas de toi. Ensuite, tu pourras tirer. La gourde est la cible.

L'orc ricana, regarda Fili, revint à Kili :

\- J'espère pour lui que tu as vraiment la main sûre. Et la vue perçante.

Kili se croisa les bras sur la poitrine et eut un geste de négation :

\- Retournez à Melkor. Je refuse. Je ne me prêterai pas à ce jeu.

L'orc le considéra avec un air narquois :

\- Oh, tu refuses ?

Il dégaina son épée et fit quelques pas de côté, jouant négligemment avec son arme, qu'il balançait au bout de son bras.

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu peux t'offrir ce luxe, gamin ? ricana-t-il.

Brusquement il fondit sur Fili, solidement maintenu par ses sbires. Kili ne put retenir un mouvement de frayeur, pendant que Thorin avalait de travers en le voyant projeter son bras en avant… Fili réprima une grimace : la pointe de l'épée s'appuyait sur son bas ventre, au-dessous de la gourde, et l'orc appuyait juste assez pour que ça commence à être douloureux. Durzül tourna son hideux faciès vers Kili et lui adressa un sourire pervers :

\- Si tu ne coopères pas pour nous fournir un peu de divertissement, on se passera de toi, assura-t-il. Et j'éventrerais celui-ci du bas en haut, très lentement, avant d'étaler ses tripes au soleil pour les faire sécher. Alors ? Tu veux que je commence ?

Il fit mine d'enfoncer la pointe de l'épée dans les chairs du prisonnier. Fili sentit sa peau céder et un filet de sang sourdre sous les vêtements.

\- Non ! fit Kili malgré lui, sans pouvoir se défendre d'un geste en avant vite réprimé par les orcs qui le surveillaient.

\- Je me disais aussi, ricana leur chef en reculant de quelques pas. Allez, emmenez notre ami là-bas, à sa place. Et gardez-le à l'œil. Au cas où il lui prendrait fantaisie d'aller voir ailleurs.

Deux orcs empoignèrent Fili par les bras et voulurent l'entraîner. Le jeune nain tourna brusquement la tête vers son frère, qui était devenu très pâle.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, dit-il. Tu vas y arriver.

Les orcs s'esclaffèrent en chœur.

\- Eh bien, à toi, dit enfin Durzül, cette fois à Kili. Va te mettre en place.

A nouveau, il lui tendit son arc. Le jeune archer le regarda comme si jamais de sa vie il n'avait encore vu pareille arme, puis il déglutit avec peine.

\- Kili, dit Thorin.

Le garçon tourna les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu peux le faire. Je le sais. Fili le sait aussi.

Kili en revanche en était nettement moins sûr que lui mais cette voix familière le rasséréna un peu. Il prit l'arc, puis la flèche qu'on lui tendait, indifférent aux ricanements de ses ennemis tout autour de lui. Le "spectacle" n'avait pas encore commencé mais ils semblaient déjà bien s'amuser.

\- Les tiens semblent avoir une grande confiance en toi, se gaussa Durzül. Je suis très curieux de voir si elle est bien placée ou non.

Il marqua une pause et ajouta :

\- Oh, et petit... Il vaudrait mieux que ta flèche ne s'égare pas dans notre direction. Parce que sans cela, l'une ou l'autre de nos épées pourrait bien s'égarer dans le ventre de ton frère. Tu saisis ?

Kili fit un vague signe affirmatif.

\- Et si par hasard tu tires trop loin de la cible, c'est que tu n'es pas un archer. L'un de nous prendra alors ta place et essaiera à son tour. Compris ?

Ce monstre avait tout prévu. Kili avait bien pensé à tirer très loin de Fili. Mais il n'avait plus guère le choix dorénavant. Il devait atteindre la cible. Si la flèche passait à côté du corps de son frère, soit on l'obligerait à recommencer soit un orc tirerait à son tour. S'il manquait le but de plus près que ça, Fili en ferait les frais. Il devait donc impérativement réussir. Kili se dirigea vers les rochers blancs, tout à l'extrémité de la clairière. Cent pas... plus que ça en réalité, car l'orc qui avait mesuré la distance avait intentionnellement fait les plus grandes enjambées possibles. La distance sembla soudain énorme au jeune archer. Abyssale. Alors que la cible, elle, était minuscule. Il avait déjà tiré aussi loin mais... toucher une petite gourde de rien du tout à plus de cents pas...

Le jeune nain se mit en place et inspira profondément. C'était un jeu cruel mais il fallait le jouer à fond, hélas. Il commença par chasser résolument toute pensée négative de sa tête. A commencer par le doute qui durant un instant avait commencé à le ronger. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de nourrir de telles idées : si au moment de tirer, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, il envisageait la possibilité de blesser, voire tuer son propre frère, tout était perdu. Il se souvint de ce que Thorin lui avait jadis enseigné : "si l'épée est la prolongation de ton bras, la flèche est celle de ton esprit". D'accord. Kili estimait pouvoir faire confiance à son esprit. Il repoussa tout le reste au plus profond de lui-même. Y compris la confiance que lui témoignaient son frère et son oncle. Il ne devait surtout pas penser qu'il pourrait les décevoir. Il refoula également la douleur qui poignait son bras gauche, notamment, ainsi que sa poitrine : les pierres que les orcs lui avaient lancées ce matin l'avaient méchamment endolori. Oublie ça, Kili. Vois le bon côté des choses : ils auraient pu te briser un membre ou te crever un œil, et tu serais alors vraiment dans l'impossibilité de tirer à l'arc. Oublie que tu as mal. Oublie que tu peux à peine remuer le bras et que... mille putois, je crois vraiment que j'ai une côte fêlée ! Il faudra bien que ça aille. Pas le choix. Pas plus le bras ou la poitrine que moi. Pas plus que nous.

Le jeune prince se concentra. Il ne devait penser qu'à sa flèche. A rien d'autre. Il devait même oublier sur quoi... ou qui... il tirait. Voilà. Il était à l'exercice et il devait atteindre une cible inerte à cent pas de lui. N'empêche, lorsqu'il la chercha du regard, elle lui parut affreusement lointaine et terriblement petite !

Lentement, Kili tendit son arc. La douleur lui mordit le bras et son thorax malmené se rappela cruellement à lui.. Un instant, il craignit de ne pas pouvoir tirer la corde assez loin. Allons, pas tant d'histoire, se dit-il sévèrement. Oblige-toi à le faire. Oblige ce fichu bras à prendre la position voulue. Tire encore, encore…

\- Je dois faire vite, pensa le jeune prince.

Son bras lui faisait un mal de chien et il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il ne pourrait pas tenir la position bien longtemps.

Fili de son côté savait qu'il devait demeurer rigoureusement immobile, bien que tous ses instincts le poussent à se protéger ou à s'enfuir. C'était sans doute ce qu'espéraient les orcs : que ses nerfs le lâchent. Non, que LEURS nerfs les lâchent, tous les deux, sinon tous les trois.

Il vit son frère viser avec soin et lever sa flèche, plus haut, encore plus haut…

\- J'ai confiance en toi, murmura encore Fili, bien que personne ne puisse l'entendre (les orcs s'étaient largement et prudemment écartés de lui : qui donc aurait envie de rester planté à côté d'une cible ?). Tu vas réussir, je le sais.

N'empêche qu'il avait la gorge si sèche qu'elle en était douloureuse et qu'il sentit un tic agiter sa paupière gauche plusieurs fois de suite.

Kili bloqua sa respiration un bref instant pour ne pas faire dévier son tir et lâcha sa flèche, qui fusa vers le ciel bleu et décrivit une longue courbe dans l'espace avant de retomber avec un bref sifflement. Elle déchira l'air comme un météore, droit vers Fili qui, hypnotisé, suivait sa course des yeux, puis elle s'enfonça avec un bruit mat.


	3. Le chemin de feu

Kili n'avait tremblé à aucun moment, ni avant ni pendant, mais soudain toute la tension nerveuse qui l'avait soutenu s'évapora et ses jambes se mirent à flageoler tant et si bien qu'il faillit tomber. Il avait lâché son arc et son cœur tambourinait si fort qu'il lui faisait mal. Il ne sentait plus son bras douloureux ni aucun impact de pierres, seulement ces coups sourds qui lui déchiraient la poitrine.

\- Fili... pensa-t-il. Oh, Fili...

Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la petite silhouette, si petite et si lointaine, à plus de cent pas de lui... et de l'empenne de la flèche, pointant d'un air narquois. Même dans ses pires cauchemars, le garçon n'avait jamais imaginé chose pareille : tirer un jour sur son frère...

\- Impressionnant, ricana le chef orc en se rapprochant de lui. Très impressionnant.

Kili savait qu'il avait atteint la gourde de cuir, mais il était trop loin pour voir à quel endroit sa flèche avait touché la cible. Si c'était sur le côté, la couche de gravillons à l'intérieur n'avait sans doute pas été suffisamment épaisse pour arrêter la pointe acérée avant qu'elle touche la chair. De toute manière, le garçon n'était pas certain du tout que cette soi-disant protection ait pu être efficace : pour tirer aussi loin, il avait dû bander son arc au maximum, conférant à son tir une grande puissance. Plus il y pensait, plus il songeait que le trait avait dû traverser les deux parois de cuir et le rembourrage gravillonnaire et... Deux orcs tiraient déjà Fili de côté, le ramenait vers les siens. Il semblait marcher normalement.

\- Allez, bouge ! lança méchamment Durzül à Kili en le poussant en avant. Tu n'es pas curieux de voir le résultat de près ?

Ce qu'il vit de près, lui, et même en très gros plan, ce fut le poing du jeune nain qui s'écrasa brusquement sur sa face. Kili n'avait pas prémédité son geste, mais il avait tant accumulé en quelques minutes et il était tellement bouleversé par ce à quoi les orcs l'avaient contraint qu'il fallait à présent qu'il se défoule, qu'il évacue l'anxiété et la tension. L'orc chancela et fit quelques pas en arrière, un peu sonné, se demandant comment malgré sa taille le nain avait pu le frapper au visage. Et avec une telle force ! Déjà, ses sbires accouraient et tombaient sur Kili à bras raccourcis. Durzül intervint soudain :

\- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez, je vous dis ! Ne l'abîmez pas. Pas encore.

A contrecœur, la horde s'écarta du garçon auquel le chef orc décocha un regard de haine avant d'ajouter :

\- Nous avons encore du temps devant nous. Il y a mieux à faire.

Kili, la lèvre fendue et la respiration oppressée, fut ramené auprès de Thorin, toujours attaché. Fili se trouvait là également et il sourit à son frère. Un sourire contraint cependant, car son regard demeurait grave tandis qu'il détaillait le visage de son cadet.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Il avait vu les orcs se jeter sur lui et le rouer de coups et le résultat était là, sous ses yeux. Pas très brillant.

\- C'est à toi qu'il faut le demander, répliqua Kili en regardant automatiquement la gourde de cuir toujours attachée à la taille du prince héritier.

La flèche avait en effet touché légèrement sur la droite mais le jeune archer fut soulagé de voir la longueur de hampe qui dépassait de la cible.

\- Je n'ai rien, assura Fili. Je savais que tu réussirais.

\- Moi je craignais que la flèche ait traversé...

Fili n'avoua pas qu'il y avait pensé aussi. Il ne précisa pas non plus qu'il avait nettement senti la pointe du projectile buter contre sa ceinture. Et qu'il s'était félicité tant de l'épaisseur que de la largeur de cette dernière. Cela avait fait toute la différence car sans elle, la flèche aurait traversé. Sans doute pas beaucoup, mais un ou deux centimètres de métal qui vous perforent le ventre, c'est encore de trop. Peut-être pas mortel, mais assurément douloureux. Sans compter que Kili s'en serait rendu malade. Oui, c'était un beau coup de veine. Mais ni son frère ni son oncle n'avaient besoin de le savoir.

Un des orcs décrocha la gourde, avec la flèche toujours fichée dedans, et la brandit devant les autres :

\- C'est vraiment un archer, lança-t-il à la cantonade. Il est doué, ce nain. A moins bien sûr qu'il ait seulement eu un coup de chance.

Il regarda les trois captifs et ricana :

\- Si on recommençait pour être sûrs ? Si on essayait cette fois sur une cible mouvante ?

Les orcs manifestèrent bruyamment leur approbation tandis que Kili changeait d'expression et serrait les dents : oh non... ça n'allait pas recommencer !

\- Non, coupa Durzül. Ça suffit.

Il était manifestement très en colère mais Kili ne regrettait nullement de l'avoir frappé. Tout au contraire. Il estimait qu'un passage à tabac était un prix raisonnable à payer pour la satisfaction qu'il avait éprouvée à aplatir son poing sur le mufle de cette créature. Les orcs avaient voulu jouer avec eux... très bien, mais ils avaient pu constater que ce jeu n'était pas forcément sans danger !

La troupe protestait bruyamment. Leur chef leur lança quelques paroles en langue noire et les autres parurent se calmer. Mieux, ils arborèrent des mines soudain réjouies. Ça ne pouvait pas être bon signe, estimèrent les prisonniers. En même temps, ils ne s'attendaient pas vraiment non plus à ce que les choses s'arrêtent là.

\- Rattachez ces deux-là, finit par dire Durzül en désignant Fili et Kili. Et au travail.

Les orcs obéirent avec empressement.

\- A ton avis, demanda Fili à son oncle, dès qu'ils se furent éloignés de leurs prisonniers, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

Très sombre, Thorin hocha la tête sans répondre. Il avait compris quelques mots du galimatias de leurs ennemis, pas assez pour savoir avec précision ce qu'ils avaient inventé mais suffisamment pour en avoir une vague idée. Les "réjouissances" n'étaient pas terminées et le pire était à venir. Fili et Kili, pensa lugubrement Thorin, comprendraient bien assez tôt ce qui les attendait à présent tous les trois... Pour ne pas s'appesantir sur le sujet et les en éloigner eux aussi, il regarda le cadet :

\- Tu as été magnifique, dit-il. Un tir particulièrement brillant, surtout dans ces conditions. Je savais déjà que tu es un excellent archer, mais au cas où il aurait manqué une preuve, tu viens de la donner.

Kili eut un petit sourire, qui se changea en grimace car cela avait tiré sur les écorchures de son visage et sur sa lèvre ouverte dont le sang perlait goutte à goutte avant de couler sur son menton. Après avoir été à moitié lapidé le matin, les coups des orcs un instant plus tôt n'avaient rien arrangé et il lui semblait être passé sous un pilon géant.

\- Thorin a raison, approuva Fili. Je savais que tu en étais capable, mais entre le savoir et le voir vraiment...

Il se força à rire et ajouta :

\- Même si j'avoue que j'aurais préféré le voir de plus loin.

\- Ils ne m'ont pas laissé le choix, murmura Kili sur un ton d'excuse.

\- Eh, je ne te fais aucun reproche, petit frère, au contraire ! Je ne sais pas si dans la même situation j'aurais su faire preuve d'autant de sang-froid.

\- Tu as prouvé que si, intervint Thorin. Il en fallait pour rester immobile.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil. Et j'avais confiance en Kili.

Thorin ne répondit pas, le regard sombre. Cela n'avait été que la première épreuve et Kili avait une chance de réussir. La preuve, puisqu'il avait bel et bien triomphé. La seconde ne serait pas du même tonneau. En revanche, ce serait probablement la dernière.

\- Thorin, qu'est-ce que tu crois pour les autres ? Tu penses qu'ils ont pu s'échapper ?

\- Je l'espère. Si les autres orcs ne reviennent pas, c'est qu'ils les cherchent toujours. J'espère qu'ils ne les trouveront pas.

\- J'ai peur pour Bilbon, soupira Kili. Plus que pour aucun autre. Il semble si désarmé... nous n'aurions jamais dû l'obliger à quitter son pays.

\- Dwalin le protègera, fit Thorin entre ses dents. Et au passage, je ne me souviens pas que nous l'ayons forcé à nous accompagner.

Il y eut un petit silence.

\- Nous n'avons aucune chance, n'est-ce pas ? demanda soudain Kili d'une voix étrangement calme.

A quoi bon mentir ? Aucun d'eux n'était idiot, ils savaient très bien qu'à moins d'un miracle, ils étaient perdus. Et ils savaient tout autant qu'il vaut mieux ne pas compter sur les miracles. Pendant que les orcs avaient été occupés à regarder Kili tirer sur son frère, Thorin avait vainement tenté de se libérer. Il n'était parvenu qu'à faire en sorte que les cordes lui cisaillent les poignets et lui entrent dans la chair. Il avait alors tenté de frotter les cordes contre le roc dans l'espoir assez futile de parvenir à les user, mais outre que pour ça il aurait fallu une arête quelconque sur le rocher, ce qui n'était pas le cas, il était attaché trop serré. Impossible de donner ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre de jeu à ces fichus liens. En revanche, donner aux garçons de faux espoirs ne rendrait la réalité que plus amère encore quand viendrait la fin.

\- Non, répondit-il à regret. Aucune.

Le silence retomba.

OO00OO

\- Dwalin, arrêtez ! Arrêtez-vous !

Mais Bilbon avait beau insister, le nain ne fit pas mine d'avoir entendu. Toujours perché sur son dos, le hobbit s'agita :

\- Arrêtez-vous donc ! Regardez devant !

\- Je sais surtout ce qu'il y a derrière ! Ils sont tout près.

\- Justement !

Exaspéré par l'entêtement de son compagnon, le hobbit frappa familièrement du plat de la main sur ses épaules :

\- Dwalin arrêtez-vous, laissez-moi descendre. J'ai une idée. Une idée qui pourrait nous sauver.

S'il fut vexé par l'expression sceptique du guerrier, Bilbon n'en laissa rien paraître et se laissa glisser à terre. Un peu ankylosé par le manque de mouvement, il trottina cependant sur quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter pour examiner le sol avec intérêt.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-il. Venez voir.

Ori et Dwalin se regardèrent sans comprendre mais s'approchèrent cependant. Bilbon étudiait les alentours immédiats avec une grande attention. Rapidement, il exposa à ses compagnons le plan qu'il venait d'imaginer.

\- Impossible, grogna Dwalin. Les wargs (il jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière son épaule, pour s'assurer que leurs poursuivants ne s'apprêtaient pas à fondre sur eux) suivront notre piste à l'odeur.

\- Même s'ils nous voient ? demanda Bilbon. S'ils nous voient à vingt ou trente mètres d'eux, ne fonceront ils pas sur nous ?

\- Oui, confirma le nain, impatienté, et dans ce cas nous aurons bien du souci à nous faire ! Vous tout particulièrement.

Bilbon à nouveau regarda tout autour de lui, son regard volant d'un point à un autre avec acuité, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le rouleau de corde attaché au sac d'Ori (la Compagnie s'étant répartie le matériel à transporter dès le départ). Le hobbit réfléchit un instant, se tapota le nez de l'index, se gratta les cheveux, regarda une dernière fois autour de lui et enfin arbora un petit sourire.

\- A un piège il faut un appât, dit-il.

Ori le regarda sans comprendre, puis d'un air terrifié à mesure que Bilbon expliquait ce qu'il avait en tête, soulignant ses propos de force gestes, conscient de l'urgence de la situation et tremblant à l'idée de ne pas réussir à convaincre ces deux entêtés. Dwalin en effet hésita longuement.

\- C'est très dangereux, dit-il enfin. Vous êtes vraiment sûr ?

\- Oui, oui !

Bilbon hochait frénétiquement la tête.

\- Je vous fais confiance.

Dwalin ne parut pas plus enchanté que cela par cette perspective.

\- Beaucoup de choses peuvent tourner mal, et je serais alors trop loin de vous pour vous aider.

Bilbon, qui à présent craignait plus que tout de voir, à chaque seconde qui passait, apparaître leurs poursuivants sur le faîte de la crête qu'ils venaient de franchir, faillit taper du pied et joua son va-tout :

\- Il faut essayer. Si nous réussissons, peut-être que nous pourrons sauver Thorin, Fili et Kili. Peut-être qu'ils sont encore en vie.

Le guerrier nain ne répondit pas. Il savait que les orcs ont la fâcheuse tendance de toujours vouloir « s'amuser » avec leurs prisonniers quand ils en ont. Or, depuis tout ce temps, ils avaient largement eu de quoi faire. Dwalin se souvenait avoir déjà vu les corps de nains qui avaient eu l'infortune de tomber vivants aux mains des orcs. Sans leurs armes et les derniers lambeaux de vêtements, il aurait été difficile de savoir qu'ils avaient pu être des nains.

Une autre fois, Thorin et lui-même avaient ainsi découvert, dans ce qui avait dû être un campement orc, un elfe qui respirait encore faiblement. Le malheureux n'était plus en mesure de parler et Dwalin avait mis fin à ses souffrances d'un coup de hache. Il avait agi par pitié, car il était totalement superflu d'espérer pouvoir encore le sauver et il aurait été cruel de l'abandonner ainsi à sa lente et pénible agonie. Oui, même un elfe.

Alors concernant ses amis, Dwalin avait des craintes certaines !

00OO00

Les orcs avaient ramassé des brindilles sèches sous les arbustes et coupé les branches d'un pin desséché, puis ils avaient entrepris de faire du feu. Pas un feu de camp destiné à cuire quelque chose ou à se réchauffer : non, une longue bande de flammes large de quatre-vingt à quatre-vingt-dix centimètres et longue de cinq mètres à peu près. Jacassant avec animation dans leur langue, ils entretenaient le feu en riant. D'où ils se trouvaient, les prisonniers en sentaient la chaleur grandissante.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? demanda Kili, abasourdi. Il fait grand jour et ils ont déjà mangé. Pourquoi font-ils du feu ?

Thorin hésita à répondre et finalement dit à mi-voix :

\- Ils attendent qu'il y ait une bonne couche de braises.

Il n'eut pas besoin de les regarder pour sentir ses deux neveux tourner la tête vers lui. Jusque-là il avait préféré garder pour lui ce qu'il avait compris des intentions de leurs ennemis, afin que les garçons ne ressassent pas inutilement leurs pensées morbides. Mais à présent que les choses se précipitaient, mieux valait qu'ils sachent. Et qu'ils puissent mentalement se préparer à la suite des événements. Aucun ne posa plus de question ni ne parla davantage mais le cadet sentit naître en lui un terrible doute : il repensait à la flèche que les autres l'avait forcé à tirer sur son frère aîné. Et il se mettait à regretter... Il n'était pas si naïf qu'il s'imagine encore que Fili, Thorin et lui-même avaient une chance de s'en tirer. Une fois qu'ils auraient fini de jouer avec eux, les orcs les tueraient tous les trois. Et leurs préparatifs actuels laissaient supposer qu'ils ne leur accorderaient pas une mort rapide. Peut-être... n'aurait-il pas dû éviter cela à Fili au moins, tant qu'il le tenait au bout de sa flèche ? Lui, il aurait pu lui faire don d'une fin pratiquement indolore et quasi immédiate... Du moins il avait eu une possibilité de le faire... Kili secoua la tête : il n'avait pas la force morale nécessaire. Il n'aurait pas pu s'y résoudre. Bien que sa raison réfute toute possibilité d'évasion, peut-être que malgré tout il restait encore, quelque part en lui, une infime lueur d'espoir. Et tant qu'elle perdurerait, il ne pourrait pas s'abandonner à une solution aussi radicale que désespérée. Il n'excluait pas la possibilité de le regretter avant longtemps, certes, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Chiendent d'espoir !

Le soleil commençait à descendre vers les hauts sommets des Monts Brumeux et un vent aigre s'était levé, agitant les branches chétives des buissons, lorsqu'enfin les orcs parurent satisfaits de leur œuvre. Le feu avait bien baissé, ne laissant plus que des flammes courtes qui se tordaient comme des serpents sur l'épaisse couche de braises rougeoyantes, étincelant comme des joyaux écarlates.

Durzül cependant paraissait s'impatienter et regardait fréquemment alentours d'un air mécontent. Il commençait manifestement à trouver que sa troupe tardait beaucoup à revenir. De plus en plus souvent, il marmonnait des paroles inintelligibles tout en interrogeant des yeux les quatre points cardinaux.

\- Le chemin de feu est prêt, dit l'un des monstres, satisfait.

Le chef orc parut aussitôt oublier ses préoccupations.

\- Parfait dit-il, sa langue noire dardant entre ses dents pointues. Au soir nous partirons, avec ou sans les retardataires. Mais nous avons encore du temps. Autant l'occuper de manière agréable.

Tous se tournèrent alors vers les trois prisonniers, leurs yeux brillants d'une joie maligne. On s'attendait presque à les voir se pourlécher les lèvres.

OO00OO

Malgré lui, Bilbon sentit sa respiration se bloquer de manière fort désagréable lorsqu'il vit les wargs, chevauchés par les orcs, foncer sur lui (mais comment des créatures aussi laides pouvaient-elles exister ? Ils étaient juste : repoussants. Jamais il ne pourrait raconter tout ça lorsqu'il rentrerait en Comté, si jamais il était dit qu'il devait y retourner un jour. C'était à vous couper l'appétit, des horreurs pareilles ! Et aucun hobbit n'apprécierait qu'on lui coupe l'appétit). Bref, ils se ruaient dans sa direction et Bilbon sentit ses jambes trembloter. C'était un peu comme si la montagne elle-même dégringolait vers lui, en plus laid. Horrible. Sans même parler de l'odeur. Lui qui certains soir (oui, c'était la vérité, même s'il n'avait jamais osé le dire), lui qui certains soirs donc avait trouvé que les nains sentaient un peu fort… eh bien, ils fleuraient la rose et le lilas à côté de ceux-là, en tous les cas !

\- Ne perds pas ton sang-froid, Bilbon, s'encouragea mentalement le hobbit. C'est ton plan, après tout, alors va jusqu'au bout.

La horde sauvage était à trente mètres de lui mais la distance fondait sous leurs foulées rapides. Ensuite, ce fut vraiment la montagne qui se mit à rouler vers le semi homme immobile : à cet endroit, la pente était couverte d'un éboulis de pierres de toutes tailles se superposant les unes aux autres en un équilibre précaire qui ne demandait qu'à être rompu. En les voyant, Bilbon avait imaginé s'en servir pour tendre un piège à leurs poursuivants et seules sa légèreté et son agilité lui avaient permis de franchir le pierrier sans provoquer une avalanche qui l'aurait emporté et broyé. Les wargs, eux, n'avaient pas le pied sûr et léger d'un hobbit. D'autant que lorsqu'ils l'avaient aperçu à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux, acculé au vide et incapable de s'enfuir, autant dire à portée de gueule, ils s'étaient précipités vers lui sans prendre garde à l'état du sol. Sol qui parut tout à coup se dérober sous leurs pattes, les pierres se mirent à glisser, tomber, glisser encore, chacune en entraînant d'autres. Les bêtes perdirent pied et leurs hurlements se mêlèrent aux cris des orcs.

\- Pas encore, pensait Bilbon, pas encore….

Certains wargs avaient déjà culbuté, précipitant leurs cavaliers dans l'éboulis, d'autres essayaient maladroitement de sauter pour éviter d'être emportés, et tout cela, pan de montagne en mouvement, wargs et orcs dévalaient la pente, droit vers lui, minuscule petite silhouette stoïque debout à l'extrême bord du ravin. Un ravin ? Un abîme, oui, dégringolant à pic vers des vallées si lointaines qu'on les discernait à peine, des vallées qui devaient s'étendre au pied des Monts Brumeux. Effrayant !

Bilbon s'efforça de faire dans sa tête un rapide calcul et, alors que les premières caillasses arrivaient dans un bruit effrayant à un mètre de lui à peine, il se retourna et sauta dans le vide. Il sauta le plus loin possible de la paroi, histoire de ne pas recevoir des pierres sur la tête, mais en prenant grand soin de fermer les yeux : il préférait ne pas voir le gouffre sans fond dans lequel il venait de se jeter de son plein gré. Bilbon sentit son cœur lui remonter dans la gorge tandis qu'il tombait, lui aussi, comme une pierre. Il tomba, tomba, tomba, terrorisé, soudain persuadé d'avoir oublié quelque chose et d'aller s'écraser là en bas, des milliers de mètres au-dessous, se demandant même s'il ne serait pas mort avant que son corps n'explose en se fracassant contre le sol. La suite fut pourtant encore plus éprouvante : lorsque la corde qui était solidement attachée à sa taille se tendit brusquement, Bilbon crut que le choc allait le sectionner en deux. Ensuite, le souffle coupé, il fut emporté à travers les airs et là, ce fut plus fort que lui : il utilisa le peu d'air qui demeurait dans ses poumons pour pousser un hurlement de terreur qui retentit un long moment entre les parois à pics.

\- Vos pieds ! brailla une voix forte, familière. Vous allez vous écraser, tendez vos pieds !

\- Bilbon ! s'époumona une autre voix, plus frêle et plus jeune.

Bilbon ne put jamais se souvenir comment, dans l'état de panique qui était le sien en cet instant, encore à demi estomaqué par le choc qu'il avait subi lorsque la corde l'avait retenu, il avait pu réaliser, se tourner vers la paroi rocheuse qui paraissait foncer vers lui à une vitesse terrifiante, et comment il avait pu atténuer l'impact avec ses jambes, sans les garder tendues cependant (elles se seraient brisées comme des allumettes) mais en faisant ressort, comme Dwalin le lui avait expliqué, de manière à seulement amortir le choc. Malgré tout, celui-ci fut d'une brutalité inouïe et se répercuta douloureusement dans tous ses os. Sonné, Bilbon se mit à tourbillonner follement au bout de la corde, le cœur au bord de la nausée, avant de se sentir hissé vers le haut.

Dwalin et Ori s'étaient dissimulés sur une avancée du roc à une vingtaine de mètres (la longueur de la corde, en gros) sur la droite du pierrier, à un endroit où le sol était stable. Ils ne regardèrent même pas les orcs et les wargs, emportés par l'avalanche, disparaître en se contorsionnant dans le vide. Ils n'accordèrent pas un regard à ceux qui, par miracle, avaient réussi à se dégager ou à y échapper. Ils ne pensaient qu'à ramener le hobbit jusqu'à eux. Dwalin avait enroulé la corde autour de sa propre taille, puis autour de celle d'Ori par renfort de précaution, et s'était solidement calé entre deux rochers. Il avait prévenu Bilbon des risques encourus : la corde pouvait rompre sous le choc, ou être cisaillée en frottant sur une arrête de rocher, il risquait de se fracasser contre la paroi après avoir décrit dans les airs un pendule impressionnant, mais le semi homme s'était obstiné.

\- Je sais que vous me retiendrez, avait-il dit. Je vous fais confiance.

Dwalin à présent halait la corde de toute la force de ses bras, inquiet quand même de l'état dans lequel il allait récupérer le hobbit. De fait, ce fut plus qu'autre chose un paquet gémissant et verdâtre qu'Ori aida à reprendre pieds un moment plus tard.

\- Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta le jeune nain. Etes-vous blessé ?

\- Je crois que je suis mort, geignit Bilbon, qui éprouvait une furieuse envie de vomir et avait encore l'impression de tomber dans le vide ou de voler dans les airs.

Lorsqu'enfin il eut reprit un peu ses esprits, que la corde qui lui comprimait le ventre eut été dénouée (en dépit de la protection de ses vêtements, elle lui avait laissé sur la peau une vive marque rouge qui ne disparaîtrait pas de sitôt), que son souffle fut redevenu régulier, la première parole qui lui vint aux lèvres fut la suivante :

\- Plus jamais !

Ori lui sourit gentiment. Dwalin, occupé à ré-enrouler la corde, jeta au semi homme un bref regard mais ne dit rien.

Soudain, le sourire d'Ori se figea, son regard fila vers la crête la plus proche, celle-là même que les wargs avaient franchie un peu plus tôt pour se précipiter dans le piège.

\- Regardez, balbutia le garçon.

Là-haut, de nouvelles silhouettes venaient d'apparaître et, déjà, leur présence avait été repérée : une main se tendait dans leur direction et toutes les têtes se tournaient vers eux.

00OO00

Les trois prisonniers avaient été détachés. Leurs mains étaient devenues insensibles tant leurs liens avaient été serrés, mais cela ne les préoccupait guère pour le moment. Avant de trancher les cordes qui les liaient, les orcs les avaient tous trois dépouillés de leurs bottes. Leurs armes au clair et pointées vers eux, maintenant ils attendaient.

\- C'est simple comme bonjour, leur assura Durzül dans une grimace qui se voulait sans doute un sourire torve. Il parait que le courage des nains est sans équivalent. Eh bien on va voir.

Les autres ricanèrent à qui mieux mieux. L'orc désigna la bande de braise incandescente, longue de cinq bons mètres et toujours parcourue de flammes courtes :

\- Celui qui arrivera à franchir le chemin de feu de bout en bout aura la vie sauve, assura-t-il.

Les trois nains ne lui répondirent que par un regard de mépris : le mensonge était tout de même un peu gros !

Durzül gloussa de rire puis, se tournant vers ses comparses, il feignit de réfléchir et demanda :

\- On leur laisse le droit de courir ou non ?

Les captifs se désintéressèrent des cris divers qui répondirent, en langue commune bien sûr afin qu'ils n'en perdent rien : en courant ou non, parcourir cinq mètres pieds nus sur un tapis de braises rouges ne changerait pas grand-chose, en supposant que ce soit seulement possible. C'était même un piège assez vicieux, car courir signifiait que le poids du corps était multiplié chaque fois que le pied touchait le « sol ». Qu'il s'enfoncerait donc profondément dans la couche ardente, tout en accentuant la brûlure puisque le contact serait d'autant plus appuyé. Thorin, Fili et Kili préférèrent donc ignorer les paroles de leurs ennemis et échanger tous trois un regard lourd d'affection, de regret, d'encouragement…

\- Oh bien sûr, continua Durzül en regardant la pointe de son épée d'un air méditatif, si l'un de vous essaie de quitter le chemin de feu avant d'être arrivé au bout, il nous faudra l'aider à y rester…

Les orcs s'étaient placés de part et d'autres de la longue bande rougeoyante, leurs armes au poing. Ils n'essaieraient pas de les tuer, comprirent les captifs. Bien sûr que non. Ils avaient trop envie de faire durer le spectacle. Mais les pointes de leurs armes formeraient un mur d'acier infranchissable tout du long et ils n'hésiteraient pas à blesser leurs prisonniers, en prenant grand soin de ne leur infliger aucune blessure mortelle dans l'immédiat.

\- Alors, reprit le chef orc, à qui l'honneur ? Qui veut commencer ?


	4. De feu et de fer

\- J'irai en premier, dit Thorin assez haut pour que tous l'entendent.

Mais il dit cela en tournant le dos aux orcs et à leur chemin de braise. Il regardait ses neveux, et ses yeux disaient tout autre chose que sa langue. Ils disaient : "Nous sommes tous trois libres de nos mouvements, c'est le moment ou jamais".

Fili et Kili comprirent parfaitement le message. Les trois nains se détendirent en même temps, et avec une telle vivacité que les premiers de leurs ennemis furent renversés avant même d'avoir compris ce qui arrivait. Deux d'entre eux atterrirent sur les tisons rougeoyants. L'un y tomba assis, l'autre s'y écrasa en amortissant le choc avec ses avant-bras. Tous deux se relevèrent bien plus vite qu'ils n'étaient tombés, en poussant des clameurs qui éveillèrent des échos sauvages entre les parois des montagnes. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, les fils de Durin avaient arraché des armes aux mains ennemies et luttaient de toutes leurs forces contre la masse grouillante qui à présent les assaillait de toutes parts. Ce n'était pas qu'ils aient l'espoir de l'emporter, à trois contre douze ! Mais ils pouvaient du moins vendre très cher leurs existences. De toute manière, ils préféraient tous trois mourir en combattant plutôt que comme des victimes impuissantes des orcs. L'engagement fut aussi bref que violent, et ce fut précisément au moment où décidément les nains commençaient à ployer sous le nombre, cernés de toutes parts et acculés au "chemin de feu" dont la chaleur leur rôtissait les talons, qu'un long hululement retentit, tout proche. Les orcs l'entendirent mais n'y prirent pas vraiment garde, bien que certains lèvent le nez d'un air surpris, pensant sans doute qu'il était encore tôt pour que les nocturnes s'éveillent. Thorin, Fili et Kili ne purent s'empêcher quant à eux d'échanger des regards étonnés : ils avaient de leur côté parfaitement reconnu le signal de chasse de leur clan... mais... Avant qu'ils soient revenus de leur surprise, il y eut soudain cette voix :

\- Ohé !

Les orcs tournèrent tous la tête, les nains se haussèrent sur la pointe des pieds et tentèrent de voir quelque chose par-dessus leurs épaules. Il faut dire que cela en valait la peine : Thorin cilla d'incrédulité, Kili sentit sa mâchoire inférieure se décrocher de stupeur et Fili se frotta furtivement les yeux, comme s'il doutait de leur témoignage : au pied des pentes de la vallée, à cinquante ou soixante mètres de là, dressée sur un gros rocher une petite silhouette faisait de grands signes du bras.

\- Ohé ! cria-t-elle encore. Thorin ! Fili, Kili !

Les nains avaient reconnu tant la voix que la veste rouge du cambrioleur, mais leur entendement buttait sur la possible réalité de la scène : d'une part, comment Bilbon pouvait-il se trouver là ? D'autre part, avait-il complètement perdu l'esprit pour ainsi attirer l'attention des orcs sur lui-même ? Et ce cri de ralliement un instant plus tôt...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! grogna Durzül. Allez me le chercher. S'il résiste, tuez-le.

Plusieurs orcs s'élancèrent en courant. Le hobbit ne bougea pas. Kili regarda son oncle et son frère, impuissant et navré, d'un air de dire : "mais il est devenu fou !", tout en regrettant manifestement de ne pouvoir se précipiter au secours du semi homme.

\- Fili ! Kili !

Thorin lui, la première stupeur passée, ne voyait que l'opportunité de profiter de cette diversion inattendue. Les nains se ressaisirent et se jetèrent à nouveau sur la masse de l'ennemi, dont l'attention s'était momentanément détournée d'eux. Au même moment, une nouvelle voix, merveilleusement familière, se fit entendre à son tour et résonna sur les pentes de la vallée :

\- Tenez bon ! On arrive !

Se déployant en éventail, la Compagnie surgit soudain, presque de nulle part, et chargea.

\- Il fallait les distraire un petit moment, expliqua Dwalin un peu plus tard. Vous étiez en difficulté, si nous avions attaqué tout de suite ils vous auraient tués avant de venir se battre avec nous.

Les premiers orcs, ceux qui s'étaient précipités vers Bilbon toujours immobile au sommet de son rocher, furent balayés. Les autres, pris à présent entre deux groupes de nains, perdaient l'avantage et du nombre et de la situation. Les forces en présence s'équilibraient désormais parfaitement. Même le hobbit, ayant dégringolé de son perchoir, vint prendre part au combat, brandissant maladroitement sa petite épée dont la lame brillait d'une féroce lueur bleue. A vrai dire, sa bonne volonté était bien supérieure à son efficacité et les nains, qui lui jetaient de fréquents coups d'œil, étaient assez inquiets à son sujet :

\- Restez à l'écart, Monsieur Sacquet, lui cria Thorin de loin. Ce n'est pas votre place.

Bilbon fit la sourde oreille mais, heureusement pour lui, le combat déjà se terminait. Quelques orcs avaient tenté de s'enfuir, en vain :

\- Abattez-les ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils aillent prévenir les leurs !

Les lances des nains avaient réglé le problème, à défaut des flèches de Kili qui n'avait pas encore pu récupérer ni son arc ni son carquois. Restés maîtres du terrain, les nains reprirent leur souffle.

\- Par quel extraordinaire hasard êtes-vous arrivés jusqu'ici ? demanda enfin Thorin. Et tous ensembles ? J'ai encore peine à le croire.

Il parcourut rapidement les rangs du regard mais pas de doute, la Compagnie était là au grand complet. Les treize nains et le hobbit. Dix minutes plus tôt encore, il aurait pu jurer sur tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde que c'était tout simplement impossible.

\- Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait vous abandonner ? grogna Dwalin.

Les deux amis échangèrent un bref regard, puis se serrèrent brièvement les poignets en un salut qui leur était coutumier. Cela n'empêcha pas ensuite Thorin de se croiser les bras sur la poitrine en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Je croyais pourtant t'avoir dit de fuir. Tu devais protéger Ori et le cambrioleur.

Dwalin haussa les épaules et résuma ce qui était arrivé : lorsque dans le cercle de pierres Thorin leur avait ordonné de s'enfuir, les deux nains et le hobbit avaient quitté les lieux et entrepris de descendre la pente Ouest du Pic Couronné. Ils n'avaient cependant pas été très loin. Dwalin n'avait quant à lui jamais eu l'intention de s'en aller en laissant ses amis derrière lui. Mais il avait tout de suite compris qu'il fallait dans un premier temps échapper aux orcs, pour espérer ensuite venir en aide à Thorin et ses neveux. Son idée était de renvoyer Ori et Bilbon en leur recommandant de se mettre en sécurité, avant de surveiller discrètement ce qui allait se passer. Il s'était toutefois avéré qu'il n'avait pas eu à aborder le sujet. En fait, tous trois n'avaient parcouru que quelques mètres lorsqu'Ori s'était subitement arrêté, indécis et atterré.

\- Mais… Dwalin, avait-il dit, on… on va les abandonner ? Comme ça ?

\- Tu as entendu les ordres ?

\- Oui, mais… mais…

Dwalin fixait sur lui un regard impénétrable et Ori s'était senti rougir.

\- Mais je crois quand même qu'on ne devrait pas les laisser, avait-il terminé.

\- C'est aussi mon avis, avait renchérit Bilbon, venant au secours du jeune nain. Et de toute façon...

Il s'était redressé en expirant longuement :

\- Je ne suis pas un nain. Je n'ai pas à obéir à Thorin.

Le guerrier les avait encore considérés un instant en silence mais Ori n'avait pas flanché et Bilbon avait affiché un air résolu. Finalement, Dwalin avait eu un bref hochement de tête approbateur :

\- Je pense comme vous.

Puis à Ori :

\- Mais ce n'est pas à moi de t'inciter à désobéir. Compris ?

Ori avait fait signe que oui.

\- Allez, suivez-moi, avait repris le colosse en reprenant son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

\- Mais où ça ? Tu viens de dire….

\- J'ai un plan. Suivez-moi.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser, ils vont se faire massacrer ! avait protesté Bilbon, atterré.

\- Non, les orcs voudront les prendre vivants. Sinon ils ne se seraient pas servis de Kili comme otage. Ils l'auraient tué et auraient donné l'assaut tout de suite.

\- Mais pourquoi voudraient-ils faire ça ?

\- Vous êtes bien naïf, Monsieur Sacquet. Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne et ses deux héritiers ne sont pas une prise quelconque, vous savez ?

Tandis que Bilbon rougissait de confusion, Dwalin avait ajouté :

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont rester ici. Ils vont sûrement les emmener ailleurs et essayer de se regrouper. Nous allons les suivre et voir s'il y a quelque chose à faire. Mais avant ça, dès qu'ils seront partis, Ori tu vas remonter dans le cercle de pierres et laisser un message aux nôtres, pour le cas où ils viendraient quand même. Qu'ils sachent par où aller pour nous retrouver.

\- Un message ?

Le jeune scribe paraissait perplexe.

\- Comme à la chasse. Un signe qui indique la piste. Tu sais faire ça ?

\- Oui, oui.

Evidemment, les choses n'avaient pas été si simples. Tout d'abord, trois orcs s'étaient lancés sur leur piste toute chaude, guidés par le flair de leurs montures wargs. Il avait fallu s'en débarrasser au plus vite.

\- Le cambrioleur s'en est très bien tiré, raconta Dwalin. Il ne sait pas se battre mais il est adroit et lance très bien. Il les a criblés de pierres. Ori et lui font bien la paire. Ça a été malgré tout un peu difficile, surtout à cause des wargs, mais on s'en est bien tirés. On a tué deux des orcs. Le dernier…

Dwalin eut un regard sinistre.

\- Le dernier nous a dit où se rendaient ses amis. Parce que pendant ce temps-là, les autres, ceux qui vous avaient capturés, avaient pris de l'avance. Et retrouver une piste sur la caillasse… Il aurait fallu les talents de pisteur de Kili, et encore. Mais peu importe, on s'est trouvé un guide.

Thorin ne demanda aucun détail et Dwalin ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet. Il ne révéla pas non plus à son ami que lorsqu'il avait achevé son prisonnier en lui tranchant la gorge, Bilbon avait verdi avant de se détourner comme s'il allait vomir.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Ensuite, les vrais ennuis ont commencé. Nous savions où vous étiez mais entre-temps les autres orcs, toute la bande ou presque, s'était regroupés et ils nous ont pistés. Ils étaient vraiment trop nombreux et avec leurs wargs, ils allaient vite. Mais grâce au hobbit, nous en avons éliminés un grand nombre.

Il raconta le piège tendu au-delà de l'éboulis.

\- Ils ne sont pas tous tombés dans le vide, évidemment, poursuivit Dwalin. Mais juste à ce moment-là, les nôtres sont arrivés. Ils avaient fini par se regrouper au Pic Couronné et par trouver le message que nous leur avions laissé. Comme nous avions aussi laissé des signes tout le long de notre piste pour les guider, ils ont pu nous rattraper et nous rejoindre. Plutôt au bon moment, je dois dire. Ensemble, on s'est occupé des orcs qui restaient. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à vous retrouver.

\- Et là encore, vous êtes arrivés juste à temps, admit Thorin.

Dwalin hocha la tête :

\- J'avais peur de ce que nous allions trouver. J'espérais que vous étiez encore en vie, mais dans quel état ?

\- Il s'en est fallu de peu, lui avoua son ami.

Puis il tourna la tête vers Bilbon qui s'approchait. Etrange. Il n'avait pas une très haute opinion de ce hobbit, à dire vrai, et il était d'autant plus impressionné par ce que Dwalin lui avait raconté.

\- Vous allez bien ? lui demanda timidement le semi homme.

L'espace d'un instant, Thorin oublia les préventions qu'il pouvait nourrir contre lui et lui sourit. Et c'était un vrai sourire, qui durant un instant éclaira son visage.

\- Vous êtes un brave, Maître Sacquet, assura-t-il en assénant une tape amicale sur l'épaule du hobbit.

Bilbon n'eut pas le temps de trouver quelque chose à répondre : aussi rapidement que le soleil peut disparaître derrière un nuage, le sourire disparut et l'expression du nain changea du tout au tout tandis qu'il retrouvait son masque excédé, celui qu'il avait coutume d'arborer lorsqu'il s'adressait à Bilbon :

\- Dwalin m'a tout raconté. Ne vous avisez jamais de recommencer une chose pareille ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce qui aurait pu arriver ? Et tenez-vous à l'écart des orcs et des champs de bataille, parce que mort, vous ne nous servirez à rien. Tâchez de respecter votre contrat, compris ? Et pour ça, vous devez atteindre la Montagne Solitaire vivant.

Puis Thorin s'éloigna à grands pas, extrêmement digne en dépit de ses pieds nus. Ne sachant comment prendre ce subit changement d'attitude, Bilbon se sentit un peu désemparé. Il croisa soudain le regard amical de Kili qui s'était approché en silence.

\- Ne lui en veuillez pas, dit le garçon. Il est comme ça. Ori vient de me dire ce que vous avez fait. Soyez sûr que Thorin ne l'oubliera pas.

Bilbon se secoua et résolut de prendre les choses avec philosophie.

\- Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, répondit-il. Tout est bien qui finit bien, c'est l'essentiel.

Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Thorin qui s'éloignait, avant de soupirer :

\- En l'espace d'une minute, il aura d'abord eu l'air de me considérer comme un héros avant de me faire des reproches, pour finir par m'ignorer comme un moins que rien… Il n'est pas toujours facile de suivre le cheminement de sa pensée, je dois dire.

\- Il est comme ça, répéta Kili doucement.

Puis il saisit la main du semi homme et la serra :

\- Vous permettez que je vous adresse mes félicitations ? Je vous ai trouvé très brave quand je vous ai vu debout sur ce rocher à agiter les bras comme si de rien n'était. Et après aussi, au milieu des orcs avec votre petite épée bleue. Je ne connais personne qui affronterait des orcs sans avoir la moindre notion de combat. Vous n'êtes pas une personne ordinaire, Bilbon.

\- Mais si, répliqua le hobbit, agacé. Je suis quelqu'un de tout à fait ordinaire, confronté à des événements qui me dépassent, c'est tout. Vous croyez que je fais tout ça parce que j'ai l'âme d'un héros ? C'est absurde. Je fais ce que je peux en fonction des événements, rien de plus.

Kili regarda fixement le hobbit durant un instant, avant de lui sourire à nouveau :

\- Je vous aime bien, Bilbon, dit-il.

\- Kili !

Fili s'approchait à son tour, tenant à la main les bottes de son frère.

\- Tu vas rester pieds nus toute la nuit ? lança-t-il. Ou peut-être que tu as vraiment envie de voir ce que ça fait de marcher sur des tisons ardents, histoire d'épater la galerie ?

\- Sans façon, murmura Kili, dont le sourire disparut durant quelques brefs instants.

\- Marcher sur des... répéta Bilbon, effaré.

Il jeta un regard effrayé sur les braises toujours brûlantes, puis sur les pieds nus de Kili, et il sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. Il comprenait mieux à présent l'inquiétude que manifestaient Dwalin et les autres tout le long du chemin. Voyant le visage défait du hobbit, Kili retrouva son expression joyeuse et tenta de plaisanter :

\- C'est l'idée que les orcs se font d'un moment de détente, dit-il. Mais dites-moi, Bilbon, vous qui marchez pieds nus quel que soit le terrain, vous croyez que vous pourriez le faire ? Je veux dire : sans dommage pour la plante de vos pieds ?

\- Sûrement pas, il y a des limites à tout, murmura Bilbon, qui avait du mal à réaliser l'horreur à laquelle ses amis avaient échappé.

Certes, Dwalin n'avait pas été particulièrement doux avec l'orc qu'il avait capturé, mais rien de comparable à... à ça ! Et de loin. Très loin. Bilbon, qui avait malgré tout conservé de cet épisode un sentiment de malaise, se surprit soudain à se dire que finalement, cela valait la peine puisque cela leur avait permis de sauver leurs amis d'infiniment pire. Le hobbit hocha pensivement la tête pour lui-même : il était en train de s'aguerrir et de s'endurcir, manifestement. Ma foi... il devait sans doute en être ainsi.

Fili cependant s'impatientait :

\- Bon, Kili ? Tu discutes, tu discutes, tu pourrais cesser un moment de parler pour ne rien dire et revenir au moment présent ?

Kili se tourna vers lui avec un sourire malicieux :

\- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, Fili. Pas possible, tu es pire que notre mère !

Les deux frères se mirent à se chamailler sans méchanceté, sans plus se soucier des autres.

\- Quelle famille... soupira le semi homme.

Mais s'il avait voulu être honnête, il aurait avoué que l'aveu de Kili assurant qu'il "l'aimait bien" lui avait été droit au cœur. Au fond, lui aussi les aimait bien, il s'en apercevait d'autant mieux maintenant qu'il réalisait à quel point il était soulagé que nul ne soit sérieusement blessé. Oui, même Thorin qui de son côté paraissait pourtant le détester. Parfois. Souvent. La plupart du temps. Et qui cependant avait accepté de se rendre pour le sauver des trolls et paraissait soucieux de l'écarter des combats. Pfff... il y avait décidément beaucoup de choses et de gens en ce monde qu'un petit hobbit comme lui avait du mal à comprendre.

Bilbon s'aperçut alors que le chef de la compagnie avait trouvé une autre victime que lui-même à sa vindicte : dressé de toute sa taille devant Ori, qui clignait des yeux comme un petit garçon pris en faute, il était en train de lui dire sa façon de penser :

\- C'est comme ça que tu obéis aux ordres ?

\- Euh… bafouilla Ori. Je… j'ai…

Il lança un coup d'œil en biais du côté de Dwalin mais celui-ci ne semblait nullement se soucier de lui venir en aide.

\- J'ai… pensé….

\- Oh, tu as _pensé_ ?

\- Eh bien...

\- La prochaine fois, évite de penser et fais ce que je dis. Compris ?

\- Mais... protesta faiblement Ori.

Thorin le foudroya du regard.

\- Nous ne pouvions pas rester sans rien faire, plaida le jeune nain d'une voix à peine audible. D'ailleurs... nous étions tous d'accord... je veux dire...

A nouveau, il lança un regard désespéré en direction de Dwalin. Bilbon, qui aurait bien voulu intervenir mais ne savait pas quoi dire, l'imita. Il lui semblait que le nain aux haches de guerre était le seul à pouvoir argumenter avec Thorin. Malheureusement, Dwalin devait avoir été atteint d'un subit accès de surdité, car il regardait ailleurs, l'air impassible, et ne paraissait nullement se rendre compte de ce qui se passait à trois mètres de lui à peine. Fili et Kili quant à eux avaient cessé de se disputer et observaient la scène, la mine désapprobatrice, mais sans émettre un son ni faire un geste : ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas voix au chapitre.

\- Thorin... émit Bilbon d'une voix faible, se décidant tout à coup. Thorin, euh... vous savez...

Thorin ne parut pas l'entendre et Fili, tendant le bras, posa sa main sur l'épaule du hobbit. Lorsque ce dernier se tourna vers lui, le prince aux cheveux blonds lui adressa un léger signe de négation. Ah bon.

Thorin passa un savon magistral à Ori avant de décider que la Compagnie reprenait la route immédiatement. Après quoi, il se décida lui aussi à chercher ses bottes et à les ré enfiler, ce qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de faire. Profitant de ce que son ami se trouvait ainsi un peu à l'écart, Dwalin le rejoignit l'air de rien. Lui désignant Ori quelque peu déconfit d'un coup d'œil, mi réprobateur, mi goguenard, il observa, un soupçon de rire dans la voix :

\- Tu l'as autant dire torturé.

\- C'est pour son bien, répliqua négligemment Thorin. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se fasse tuer en se lançant dans une nouvelle entreprise insensée. Et puis tu exagères : je l'ai seulement secoué un peu, sans plus.

\- Oh, si peu ! gloussa Dwalin.

Reprenant son sérieux, il ajouta :

\- Tu sais, ce garçon n'a l'air de rien, au début je me suis même demandé pourquoi tu l'avais accepté dans la Compagnie, mais c'est un brave petit gars. Bien plus solide et fiable qu'il n'y parait.

\- Je sais, dit Thorin. Raison de plus.

Soudain, il leva la tête vers son ami de toujours et eut un sourire carnassier qui exhiba ses dents :

\- Il est jeune. Une petite semonce de temps en temps lui mettra la cervelle d'aplomb.

Dwalin haussa ses massives épaules. Le sujet était clos. Un moment plus tard, les nains, accompagnés de Bilbon, avaient quitté les lieux. Le crépuscule tombait sur les Monts Brumeux. Dans la vallée, le vent continuait à souffler avec indifférence, finissant d'éteindre les braises presque froides qui formaient un long ruban sur le sol caillouteux, agitant faiblement les hardes rugueuses des cadavres et tournant autour d'une flèche qui dépassait toujours d'une gourde emplie de gravillons.

 **FIN**


End file.
